


No Good

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: You’ve lived through one too many tragedies in your short life. In the process of it all you end up entangled with Lee Taemin, a gang leader and your business partner. You and Taemin have a twisted past, and even after breaking up his hold on you doesn’t loosen - that is until a handsome new racer comes into the scene. Jongin’s got it all but unlike Taemin - he doesn’t have you.





	No Good

The bass thrummed through your body, each pulse matching that of your own heartbeat. You moved with the rhythm, the flickering lights echoing off of your skin. The buzz of the alcohol in your bloodstream was enhancing the effects the club had on you. You were free. Your thoughts, your problems, all were checked at the door. For now it was just you, losing yourself in the crowd, the pain of existing didn’t belong here.

The song ended, another one with just as much energy immediately followed. You let yourself get pushed to the edge of the crowd, heading towards the bar to let yourself cool off. You found an empty seat and plopped into it, leaning against the bar fully to get the attention of the bartender.

“Good luck, I’ve been trying to get his attention for a solid ten minutes.”

You turned your attention to the person next to you. You were immediately taken back by how handsome he was; messy blonde hair fell into his face, a pout resting on his beautifully thick lips.

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. “What’s your poison?” You asked him.

He raised an eyebrow in your direction, clearly untrusting in your ability to get his drink, “I just want a beer.”

You kept the smile on as you turned focus back to the bartender. You caught his attention immediately, you gave him a pout that had him rolling his eyes as he came toward you.

“I thought you said you were done after your last drink?” He asked you as he placed his palms down on the bar and gave you a disapproving look.

You glared at him, “I am, I just want some water.”

“There’s a fountain by the bathroom.” He quipped, not hiding the playful grin on his lips.

“And contract a bunch of diseases? No thank you. Get me a glass of water.” You watched the eye roll as he turned to grab a glass from behind him. “And Lucas?”

He turned around, waiting expectantly.

“My friend here wants a beer.”

Lucas narrowed his gaze at you, but went to fill your order.

“So you know the bartender?” The guy next to you asked.

You laughed, “Something like that.” You told him as Lucas put the glasses down with a little more force than necessary. His eyes flickered between you and the man slowly before moving his attention to another customer.

You handed him the glass, “What’s your name?”

“Kai, yours?”

“Bunny.”

His eyes stayed on yours as he took a sip of his beer. “Is that your real name?” He asked.

“Something like that,” You repeated, “is that yours?”

He smirked, “Something like that.”

You finished your water and hopped off the barstool. “It was nice to meet you, Kai. Don’t worry, he’ll give you attention now.”

You sauntered back out into the club, heading towards the door and out into the evening air. The second you breathed in the cool air, the hard realities of life came rushing back to you. You frowned as you headed towards the train station.

Losing yourself in the club scene was easy enough. You just wished the effects wouldn’t disappear the second you were back into the real world.  
______

“Sohee, can I see the expense reports from last month?”

You glanced up from your computer and spin in your chair towards your filing cabinet. You retrieved the paperwork and turned to face Mark. “I put these on Taemin’s desk two weeks ago.” You told him as he took the papers in your hand.

He gave you a sympathetic smile. “You know as well as I do that he loses everything the second it’s in his possession.”

You let out a frustrated sigh, “Tell me about it.”

Mark left your office and you leaned back into your chair and closed your eyes. Working in this office in this space was getting to be a lot harder with each passing day.

You were currently co-running an auto-body shop with a notorious gang leader. Lee Taemin ran a street racing gang. A group of men and women who took the city streets by storm, bringing in money, drugs, pink slips, or whatever else Taemin deemed an acceptable prize.

Taemin had become the leader after his predecessor, and older brother, Lee Donghae returned from the scene. You had always been jealous of Donghae. He was a strong, but kind man. He fell in love with his high school sweetheart. They got married, and when they decided to have children; Donghae retired from the scene.

You couldn’t recall knowing anyone who had been able to successfully been able to safely walk away from this life. But Donghae had Taemin, his younger brother who he shaped into the perfect leader next to him. Taemin learned everything from Donghae, how to lead with a firm hand without creating upset. How to think with his head and his heart. Donghae had taught Taemin everything.

Everything except how to love.

Unfortunately there was a romantic history between you and Taemin. He had wanted to be everything his brother was, but when it came to love, Taemin was nothing but an immature child. You’d been the one to end things and while he’d seemingly moved on, he never let you forget his feelings for you. Where he thought you belonged. Working with him did not help the situation, but the shop was important to you. So you put aside your feelings so you could run it properly.

Your office door opened again, this time Taemin himself walked in. He walked straight up to your desk, handing you the expense report you had given Mark. “Thank you, I just needed to check a few numbers.”

You took the report and filed it back away.

“There’s a race tonight…”

You paused, keeping your back to Taemin as you placed the report back into its folder. “Taemin,” you spoke his name with a tone of warning.

“Come on, Bun Bun. Come to the race. It’s been awhile since you’ve been to one. It always boosts morale to have you there.”

You spun back around to look at him, he smiled softly at you.

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

Taemin’s grin widened, “Sorry.”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Fine, I’ll go. Someone has to make sure you fools don’t do something to hurt yourselves.”

Taemin chuckled, “Good. It’s down on the square, nine.” He turned and left your office and you let out another sigh.

In the last six months you were losing interest in racing. It didn’t grip you like it used to.

But then again, not a lot did anymore.  
_____

The square was Taemin’s favorite place to hold races. It was far enough away from the city that it kept you under the radar of local law enforcement. It was also the smoothest strip of pavement, keeping the races safe and clean.

You’d always loved the square as well. It had been where you had your very first race. You hadn’t won, but you would never forget the exhilaration that came over you during that night. It awoke something inside of you that you hadn’t realized had been possible.

You parked your car near the back, keeping yourself on the outskirts of the crowd. You took in the groups of people, surrounding different cars. Smoe were drinking, some were dancing, and many of the cars were blasting music out of their custom stereo systems. You headed towards the front of the crowd, knowing damn well you’d find Taemin and his groups of misfits in the center of it all.

It took awhile, but eventually people began to notice you walking up. A few called your name, yelling out their hellos and welcome greetings. The boys turned when they hear your name being called. Smiles spread across their faces.

Your best friend, Ten walked over to you with a knowing smile. “Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. It’s been what? Three months since you’ve seen a race?”

You rolled your eyes, any quip that you’d say cut off by the rest of the groups coming up to you. You were enveloped in a huge hug by Lucas, and Mark patted your back excitedly.

“You came.” Taemin’s voice broke through the commotion. He walked towards you with a familiar figure trailing behind him.

You grinned at the sight of Taeyong. “Are you racing tonight?” You asked him, ignoring Taemin’s gloating face, and Taemin in general.

Taeyong returned your smile, “Yeah, it’s me tonight.”

The crowd began to disperse and the mechanic called Taeyong back over to the car to show him the newest additions to his car.

“Still holding a torch?” Taemin asked you.

You rolled your eyes, “Wow, Taemin, jealousy is really not a good look on you.”

Taemin chuckled, “Relax, Bun Bun, I was merely teasing you. I know you’re only friends with the boy who stole all of your firsts.”

You scoffed, deciding not to take the bait and start this argument for the hundredth time. Taemin had always been secure about your relationship with Taeyong. You, Taeyong, and Ten had grown up together and were practically the three musketeers. Taeyong and you had been together off and on, but you realized you never loved Taeyong more than a best friend and the same went with him. Luckily, things never got awkward and you were both still close.

Taemin turned to say something else, probably sarcastic, but was cut off by a pair of arms sliding around his waist. “Hey there, baby.” Taeyeon’s voice rang out sweetly.

Taemin turned around, wrapping his arms around the girl and kissing her soundly on the lips.

You couldn’t hide the grimace on your face. You and Taeyeon had been close once, practically sisters. But Taemin chose you and you saw a side of the girl you never knew existed. A selfish and vapid person who you no longer considered a friend.

When they finally broke apart for air, Taeyeon looked up at you with a sickly sweet smile. “Hi Sohee, haven’t seen you at a race in awhile.”

You painted on your fakest smile back to her. Taeyeon hadn’t seen you at a race since you and Taemin got into a huge fight and broke up in front of everyone. He had spent precisely five minutes getting over you and falling into Taeyeon’s waiting embrace. You would have been more offended had you not seen how they grossly fit perfectly together. “Yeah, I guess it’s been awhile.” You tried not to roll your eyes as she snuggled into Taemin’s chest. The second she had him she wasted no time rubbing your face in it. You wondered how you had ever been so close to someone who had the capability of being so cruel.

Luckily Ten chose that moment to walk up with something alcoholic and a wicked grin on his face. “There’s someone new here tonight and he’s hot as fuck.”

You took the drink gratefully and grabbed his arm, “Show me.”

He instantly walked away, pulling you away from the crowd and Taemin. You sighed in relief, taking a big gulp of the liquid in the cup. “Is there really a guy or were you just saving me from the trash king and his new queen?”

Ten giggled into his own cup, “Both. The guy is over there…” He motioned over to his side and you noticed a group of people, mostly females, flocking a man in the center of it all.

As if sensing your eyes on him, the guy immediately looked up and found your gaze. The smirk he gave you should have been illegal, and if you thought he was good looking in the club, seeing him now took your breath away. His dirty blonde hair was still messy, but you could see now that it was styled to look that way. His leather jacket sat loosely over a white tank top and skin tight jeans.

He turned his head and excused himself from his new groupies before he began making his way towards you.

“Um...is he walking over here?” Ten whispered, his fingers digging into the skin of your arm in panic.

You didn’t have time to respond, your eyes only focused on the tall drink of water headed your direction.

“Hello, Bunny.” His low voice greeted you in a way that made you melt.

“Kai,” You said his name with a flirtatious smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”

He smiled at you, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The action was so simple and cute compared to the sexy smolder he had shown you just moments earlier. You felt like you’d just experienced whiplash.

Ten made a small noise from next to you and you knew he felt it too.

“Are you here to view or participate?” You asked him.

“Both. Tonight I’m only here to speculate though I hope to get a chance to race soon.”

You heard a set of engines purring to life and you knew the race was about to start. You turned your attention to the street, watching two cars approach the starting point. Taeyeon walked out between the two cars, a green flag in her hand. It wasn’t long ago that it was you standing there, sending Taemin’s driver a sultry wink before throwing the flag in the air and marveling at the rush of both cars speeding past you.

“You enjoy watching street races, Bunny?” Kai asked you.

Ten chuckled from your side, “She likes participating in the street races.”

You shot Ten a look, but your friend merely winked at you.

“You race?”

You looked over at Kai, “Something like that.”

Kai laughed, “You’re a woman full of mystery, Bunny.”

The sound of the cars returning caught your attention. You held your breath as Taeyong’s car was riding ridiculously close to his opponent. Your hand found Ten’s, grasping it tightly as you both watched nervous gazes. As the finish line approached Taeyong pulled forward, barely getting ahead as they crossed. You and Ten let out sighs of relief.

Taeyong climbed out of his car with a smile that you could only describe as relieved. Taemin made his way over to him, clapping him happily on the back.

“You know the winner?” Kai asked you both.

“We go way back,” You answered him. “School friends.”

You turned to him and gave him a once over. “I assume since you’re trying to race I’ll see you around?”

Kai nodded, the smoldering look back on his face. “I’m sure you would.”

“Looking forward to it.” You headed towards Taeyong with Ten close in tow.

Your best friend was practically skipping in glee. “Care to explain what that was all about?”

You finished off your drink and grinned at him, “Absolutely not.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
